i wanna feel weightless, 'cause that would be enough
by geekyblackwidow
Summary: He wonders vaguely how he ever came to deserve someone like her. She bloody gorgeous, brilliant, amazing... He cannot think of the words to describe her, that do her justice. And she wants to be with him.


**Set roughly a year after the Snow Queen's been defeated. Title taken from 'Weightless' by All Time Low.  
>First song - 'Weightless' by All Time Low<br>Second song - 'Lost In Stereo' by All Time Low  
>Can you guess what I was listening to when writing this?<br>I don't own the characters or the songs.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manage me, I'm a mess,<br>Turn a page, I'm a book, half unread.  
>I wanna be laughed at, laughed with,<br>Just because,  
>I wanna feel weightless,<br>'Cause that would be enough.**_

_-Weightless, All Time Low_

* * *

><p>She's dancing around the living room, wearing nothing but a crop top and shorts to match the sweltering weather they've been getting recently. Some song by a band he thinks she called All Time Low blasts from the speakers. She's a vision, twirling, singing along: <em><strong>'Maybe it's not my weekend, but its gonna be my year. And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere. So this is my reaction, to everything I fear, 'cause I've been going crazy, I don't wanna waste another minute here.'<strong>_

He wonders vaguely how he ever came to deserve someone like her. She bloody gorgeous, brilliant, amazing... He cannot think of the words to describe her, that do her justice. And she wants to be with him.

She settled into her new apartment by the docks ('_Henry picked it out, the location, and I like the apartment_'), roughly a month after the Snow Queen's defeat. Its been almost a year since then, and, for once, its quiet around this town (now that Ursula, Cruella DeVil and Maleficent have been stopped, and he doesn't want to think about _who comes next?_).

He's settles quite nicely into a steady relationship with his Swan - there was the whole drama over his heart, which he totally deserves. But, slowly and surely, they became increasingly more comfortable with their realtionship. Emma taking his hand in hers whenever she gets the slightest chance, the way she doesn't need an excuse to touch him, the way he spends his nights with her...

Yes, that has been happening quite often.

The first time was after a date (_"Which date is this, I lost count." Emma whispered to him before leaving._) and Henry was staying at Regina's for the weekend. So Emma invited him in, and gently led him up the stairs to her room. A few passionate kisses later, their clothes were dumped unceremoniously on the floor and he will always remember the way she looked in that moment, every curve and line of her body illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window.

After that, it seemed to be a regular occurence - whenever Henry was staying at Regina's. That is, untill one night, he was about to leave, when Henry stopped him.

"Wait, you're not staying?"

Both Emma and himself stared at the lad, slightly incredulous. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't play dumb. I know you stay over when I'm at my mom's, so why wouldn't you when I'm here? It's not like I don't know that you two are dating."

After that, he started staying every night. It was too much to ask for ... _**more pleasurable activities**_ every night, especially not with the lad there every other night. But it was worth it, to fall asleep talking about everything and nothing, and to wake up with his Swan in his arms.

Soon enough, there was a drawer cleared out for his stuff, and, while he kept his room at Granny's for all intents and purposes, all the room was useful for was limiting the rumours (_as if they didn't circulate anyway_).

And thats how he came to be watching his Swan dance around to this band she likes so much, an amused smile on his face, wondering how he deserves her.

* * *

><p>Another song comes on, and when he listens to the lyrics, he marvels at how much it applies to this situation; <strong><em>'She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so lost in stereo, lost in stereo. She's out of control, so beautiful, lost in stereo, lost in stereo'. <em>**

She suddenly stops and smiles at him, a wide smile, so open and loving that its only for him.

She walks over to him, places his hands (real and prosthetic) at her hips, wraps her arms around his neck, presses her body tight against his, and kisses him slowly as that band plays in the background. The kiss is passionate, yet slow, gentle, as if she's pouring all she feels but has yet to tell him into this one kiss.

She draws back slightly, almost recluctantly, but by her shy little smile, she has something she wants to ask him, and he isn't sure what it is, but he doubts he could ever tell her no.

"Killian..." She starts, but pauses, unsure how to continue her sentence.

"Love, you can ask me.." "Move in with me." She blurts out, interupting him mid-sentence.

"Aren't I already living with you, love?"

She's blushing now, a light pink flush that looks so tempting. She refuses to meet his eyes.

"I meant properly. No more room at Granny's. We tell my parents that we've moved in together. If people ask for your address, you give them this one. Share my home Killian, properly. Please."

He kissed her nose. "Yes love, of course I will. No use paying Granny for a room I never use."

She laughed. "We can get you some things to make it seem like a home to you as well. Maybe a porthole or a mast through the middle of the apartment, although Henry would use it as a fireman's pole..."

It was his turn to laugh. "My home is where ever you are, my love."

* * *

><p>Granny wasn't surprised when he handed in his key.<p>

"It's about time." She muttered as he walked away.

Snow was extremely pleased to hear the news, claiming that 'it was only a matter of time, seeing as he already practically lived there.'

Charming wasn't as pleased as his wife, but congratulated them, with a slight grimace on his face, still not exactly ready to accept that his daughter was in her 30's with a kid and in a steady relationship.

Henry didn't even notice any difference, except from the fact that Emma seemed happier now.

Even Regina congratulated them, and he knew that was progress, seeing as Emma was helping her get her happy ending.

Ever since he moved in properly, he's noticed that Emma's become happier, lighter. Around him, she seems almost weightless.

And maybe that's the reason he deserves to be with her. Because around him, she seems a better person, forgetting about her past, embracing it, and living in the now.

And that band she likes is really starting to grow on him.


End file.
